Piper and Conrad
by Rose Di Angelo
Summary: I ship. I ship so hard.


**I'm sorry, okay? I read this book and I'm like-no. I'm writing dis.**

**Chapter One**

The stars twinkled brightly and winked down at Piper as she settled on the roof. It was midnight, and dark shadows were brought into the light as the moon moved from behind dark clouds that covered the sky. The sound of the door closing made Piper jump and creep to the edge of the roof. To her great surprise, Conrad was outside, and looking up at Piper.

"Can I come up?" he asked quietly, reaching a hand out. Piper smiled softly and reached for Conrad's hand, her fingertips brushing his. She leaned down farther and grabbed his hand, lifting him onto the roof. He climbed onto the roof with caution and sat next to Piper. They both leaned back on their elbows and tilted their head back to gaze at the sky.

"What are you doing up so late?" Conrad asked Piper. "I should ask the same to you," she threw back. Conrad looked at her. There was a long pause while he stared. A soft smile was playing upon her pale lips as she thought. Her face was washed over with the gentle light of the moon, bathing it in a blue tint that made Conrad smile. Her chestnut hair fell to the roof in waves, shadowed by her small head.

Her warm hazel eyes were full of sadness and happiness and something that Conrad couldn't understand, couldn't reach. A slight breeze whistled by, tugging almost playfully at her nightgown. It was a while before he answered, and when he did, he looked back up at the moon. When he started talking, Piper looked at him and smiled, for this is what she saw:

His blond hair was as it always was: beautiful. His cold blue eyes had softened and now sung a song of joy. His white lips has a soft smile tugging at the corners, and he couldn't help but give in. His pale face was blanketed softly by the moonlight. A slight breeze pulled at his black cotton pants. It took a minute for Piper to process what he said.

"I heard you. Your excuse?" Piper laughed, but there was nothing behind it but a distracted gaze. She looked back at the stars. "I couldn't sleep." She took a deep breath and let it out as a deep sigh. "I'm as tired as a cow who's been plowin' to Sunday." Conrad laughed softly, amused by her choice of words. "But I can't sleep," Piper said sadly.

Conrad was silent for a moment before looking back at her. She looked at him. He moved forward and tackled her in a hug. Their lips connected in a deep passion and love that had been held back for way too long. Conrad felt the wooden bird press into his heart and Piper felt it, too. She clutched it and at the same time, Conrad's hand met the wood.

They held the wooden bird together and they both knew that it would be a symbol of their love for as long as they stood. They pulled away and looked at each other for a long time. Conrad's hand slipped away from the bird and he brought it to Piper's hair, brushing it behind her ear. Piper's hand slipped away and brushed Conrad's hair back into place, smiling.

**...**

The next morning at breakfast, Piper and Conrad slipped glances at each other, and Piper couldn't stop smiling. Until...

...

"Piper," Joe McCloud said. Piper and Conrad were sitting side by side, Conrad reading and Piper looking over his shoulder at the book. At Joe's voice, they both looked up. "Yea, daddy?" Piper asked, smiling. "Your cow-Besty-she..." Joe swallowed hard. "...died." He closed his eyes and flinched when the expected reaction came. "What?" Piper cried.

Conrad caught her arm to restrain her to the couch. "Piper," he whispered, cupping her chin in his hand. Tears gently slid down her face, touching Conrad's hand. He tried not to feel them as he brought her face towards his and their lips met for the second time. Joe opened his eyes to see what the silence was, and his mouth gaped open.

"Betty!" He yelled. Betty ran into the room, needle and thread in her hand. "What's the problem?" She asked hurriedly, looking around. "Oh." Hew jaw dropped when her eyes met the problem. "Oh, Dear Lord Jesus," she whispered in a silent prayer. "Stop it!" She suddenly yelled, lunging forward and pulling them apart. Conrad fell to the couch, eyes wide.

"Mama!" Piper croaked as she was thrown back onto the couch. Betty McCloud fixed them with a glare cold enough to freeze the summer. "It just ain't THE WAY OF THINGS!" Her last words made Piper curl into a ball, the buttons on her overalls pressing hard into her chest. Conrad just stared silently at Betty, calculating how much speed he would need to get away.

For the first time in forever, Conrad felt tears building behind his eyes.

"But Ma!" Piper protested, uncurling and standing. "I ain't in the way of things!" Betty pointed angrily to the stairs. "To your room, now." Piper tried to argue on her way up. "But still-you ain't gave me to another family yet!" When her voice faded, Betty turned angrily on Conrad. "And as for you...go back to your family. You ain't no longer accepted here!"

Conrad swallowed. "I'll go, but I won't go back to my family." Betty scoffed. "And why is that?" She asked, on her point's edge. "When I asked my father for a favor, he said yes, but only if I agreed to one thing..." Conrad moistened his lips and took a deep breath. "...to never contact him, to drop the family name, and to consider myself another person's problem, because I am no longer his son."

Betty paused, and her anger faded away to make room for the sadness that overtook her. Her breath caught as Conrad stood. "But, ma'am, I will leave, if you want me to. I'll see you in better days." Conrad made his way for the door, uncertain of what he would do once he walked out the door. Betty was frozen in place, so she didn't stop him.

Once Conrad was out the door, and the door slammed behind him, he heard a whisper from above him. Piper landed lightly in front of him and smiled. "Piper," he gasped. Piper pressed her lips against his, and she could feel his smile.


End file.
